What if? xXx Edward's POV xXx
by XxRinn
Summary: What happens when a new vampire comes to Forks? Will the vampire affect Edward's family? His relationship with Bella?xXx Joint Story w Twilightluvr xXx
1. Chapter 1

**Whoohoo! Hey again everybody! Sage back; with something different.**

**I'm starting a new, going-to-be-active Twilight / New Moon fic! This is actually a sister story to Twilightluvr's story "What if?"**

**Ya see, me and her are the best-est buddehs eva. So, naturally when she told me about this and I saw 'omigosh, it's in Bella's POV' I asked her if I could do the utterly-hot-vampire Edward's Point of View. So you can thank her for this story xDD**

**Like AB, I decided to start with an author note. I'm copying this directly from AB's author note so you know that I'm trying to mimic her style ;;**

"**1) I write short chapters - Sorry about that!**

**2) This story takes place right after New Moon.**

**3) I do not own any book in the Twilight series or any of its awesome characters.**

**4) I (twilightluvr) do, however, own the plot of this story and any new characters that you meet upon these pages.**

**5) All chapters are from Edward's POV unless marked otherwise."**

**Thanks!**

**Sage & AB**

**p.s – Comment or you may have to wait for chapters to appear o **

–**gasp-**


	2. Math Problems

**Wow, that was quick. First chapter! Just so you know; the best music to listen to when you're reading this is 'Stand' by Rascall Flats.**

**

* * *

**

The night seemed endless to those like me; who were damned and naturally couldn't sleep. How I almost jumped out of her warm bed and yelled for joy when I heard the faint murmuring of the birds outside. My sleeping beauty ended up waking soon enough, and she turned to face me. My overly-long brown hair moved as she did, revealing my flawless face and topaz eyes to Bella.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked. Idiot. No, 'good-morning' or, a kiss. Just 'what do you want to do today?' Gah. I'll have to give my mouth a talking so that it'll LISTEN to my brain. Then again, why was I even asking this? In my overnight staying-with-Bella-while-she-slept time, I'd already worked out today.

"Hmmm… What do you want to do today?" she replied back. Hit the nail on the head why don'tcha. I let out a wide, crooked grin and stood up, flinging the covers off. She stood up and immediately went over to the mirror. My ear's picked up the sound of a sigh. Already understanding, I turned.

"I'll be right outside."

* * *

Change. Breakfast. Trunks. 

_Trunks?_

Yeah. Swimming trunks. That's where my mind went last night. I quickly stripped of my shirt and got the almost-annoyingly-tight garment on my lower half. Didn't take that long. Wow, I could still hear the shower running.

Charlie's kitten didn't offer many choices for breakfast. I thought back as far as I could remember and searched the utterly-long time for anything that I might have saw being made that Bella would like.

"Pancakes!" My epiphany didn't last to long before I immediately grabbed the pancake mix and poured it and chocolate chips into the brew.

20 minutes (maybe not that long, but how long does it take one vampire to make pancakes?) later, I heard an utterly loud 'SPLAT!' against the floor. Breakneck speed + thinking I was at the bottom when I wasn't... equals...Bella face first on the floor.

It got better though. Not only did I hear the splat, but right I was soundless coming to her rescue, that's when I began to taste the panic in the air.


	3. The Soap Opera

**-huggles AB- I luff you too AudBall xD**

* * *

"No, wait, I'm just overreacting…" the words both reached my ear like a ton of bricks, and felt like a ton too. My voice wouldn't work at first. Finally, I croakily managed to clear it and said as I rounded the corner, "Bella?" I swear, if her head and snapped towards me any faster it would have… well, _snapped_

"Edward?"

I grabbed her sides and lifted the blurry-eyes maiden to her feet. Damnit, my cold hands must feel like icy water on her warm skin. -sigh-

"A-Are you alright?" I managed to ocne again spit out. There goes my mouth not agreeing with me again. Defiantly going to have to do something about that.

"Oh, you're here!" she hurriedly said, and felt her warm hands on my chest. It took me a moment, but when it sunk in, icy blades colder than me felt like they were stuck in my heart. My face fell, and I unconsciously drew my mouth into a tight line. Such a typical 'me-gonna-kick-you-butt-or-wail-on-you moment'. The many moods of Edward.

"You thought I left didn't you?" I flinched back. Voice a_ little_ harder than I meant. To my surprise, she nodded.

The knife twisted, then pulled out.

Leaving me to bleed.

I saw tears began to collect in her eyes and my own throat close. I gulp, keeping back the own heat behind my topaz orbs. The more sentimental part of me came out and my arms snaked around her body, pulling Bella against my chest. I still felt the tears against my bare flesh as I sputtered out,

"Bella, you are my life! Don't you realize that? I would never leave you! That had been the stupid and selfish side of me coming out!" If there were sweet, slow music playing, I would have twirled her from my chest. Such a soap-opera moment. I settled from pulling her back to stare straight into her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you- and there's no avoiding that."


	4. Pancakes and Swimming Trunks

**I'm on a roll today xD 3 in a day! Might actually catch up with you AB!**

** break **

"……" –insert Awkward silence.-

"So…" she started, fiddling with her hands.

"Hmm?"

"Where… DID you go?" –insert me blinking-

"Well, I had been making you some breakfast, its on the table for you now, by the way, and then -"

"You made me breakfast?" She looked amazed. Wow.

"Yes, I did…and I hope it's even edible."

"Of course it is, you made it."

"So….?"

"Because you're good at everything." Hah. If she only knew. Poor innocent Bella.

"Oh." My answer was silent, nearly at least. Suddenly I found myself being dragged to the kitchen. Funny how that girl can you to do anything.

By now, I wanted to laugh. She looked like a kid, staring at her breakfast. All I'd made were, well, pancakes. A little too big, and drowned in chocolate syrup, but hey, a plate full of pancakes. Nothing that special.

"Is this even legal to eat?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, it looks like it should be in a museum or something!"

………..

"You didn't steal it from some fancy restaurant, did you?"

"Now, that's an insult. Just eat it." I glared lightly, and adding my own playful air.

"OK…" The fork nearly dropped out of her hand. I still think it woulda sucked.

"You never finished answering my question." I commented in between bites.

"Hmm?"

"About where you went."

"Oh, yes, well, I had to get changed."

"Change?

She looked me over and I swear her eyes turned as big as the pancakes.

Guess she noticed my bare chest for the first time… and the swim trunks too. That mighta been why.


End file.
